Morning Star
by Amadalise
Summary: Clary Fray knew nightmares usually meant trouble approaching, so why was she getting visions about a girl who seemed to be an exact match of her brother, Sebastian? And why did she not feel afraid? Clary is once again thrust into an adventure surrounded by family secrets and a war starting to bloom between the people of the Fair Folk and those of the Clave.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello Everyone!**

 **This is the first fanfiction I have ever written so needless to say, I'm a little nervous. Please don't hesitate to give me any feedback, I want to improve my writing and I figured this is the best way to start.**

 **Disclaimer: Cassandra Clare owns everyone character in this story expect a few OC's and another essential character that will be named soon.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _She knew this feeling all too well; the chills, her body aching, and the feeling of panic starting to circle around her._

 _Clary took a slow breath; she had thought the nightmares had stopped when Sebastian had died. Or was it Jonathan now? Even though it had been a few months since his passing, her conscious was still trying comprehend the proper way to remember her brother._

 _After a few moments, she allowed herself to open her eyes, and came face to face with Lake Lyn. The beautiful water stretched before her, perfectly reflecting the sky. So many memories formed in her head; the first time tried to make a portal and ended up in the stunning, yet deadly lake, Jace's death and resurrection, the death of Valentine, and the ashes of her now dead brother. No wonder her unwanted dreams starts here._

 _Nonetheless, the crisps air of Idris pressed against her nostrils and she couldn't help but inhale deeply. The water was as clear as always, the sun was blinding, and the air had a sense of peace about it._

 _She began to question her original feeling of disturbance and unease. Clary didn't think a nightmare could have started off so relaxing, then regretted her thoughts as the water began to ripple._

 _The Shadowhunter in her emerged as she crouched down into a battle stance, preparing herself for what lay ahead. Her training in the institute had improved greatly and she even realized that she was beginning to actually feel confident about her fighting._

 _Silver hair greeted her first as it broke through the surface; the locks depicting an ironic halo over the water. She stood frozen. "Its not possible", She reminded herself. "Its only a nightmare. Just a dream."_

 _Clary begged herself over and over again to wake up. But her body refused any demands and stood frozen, staring at the figure still emerging._

 _She expecting the black eyes to greet her next, but instead green ones stared back at her. The silver hair she first saw continued to emerged from the lake. It shouldered down past Sebastian's ears, then his shoulders, and continued down to his mid-back. Then, to add to Clary's confusion, she realized that Sebastian was in fact not Sebastian at all, or at least not in his former body._

 _Clary had only a moment to register the curves that stood out from the figures body and the clear bulge of breasts that made Clary realize that this was not a he at all, but a young woman, maybe a year or two older than her._

 _A graceful dress hugged the girl, the white color making her green eyes seem brighter. The grown, while simple, was beautiful. It is a spaghetti strapped dress that curved into a V-Neck that hugged the Sebastian look-alike tightly around her chest, and then extended into a long, flowy dress that just barely covered her feet._

 _Even though she had just emerged from the water, she was completely dried and her silver hair fell into little ringlets, much like Clary's, cradling her delicate face, with an array of golden leaves forming a sort of crown along her head. Her pale completion matched that of Sebastian's and Clary had only a minute to process her beauty before coming out of her daze._

 _"_ _Who are you?" She asked, flitching at her own voice as she realized how shaken up it sounded in her own ears._

 _Sebastian's voice was he one to respond in her head,_ _"We are one, little sister."_

 _The girl then displayed a gentle smile to Clary and put her hand over her heart._

 _And with that final action, Clary felt the welcoming feeling of her body finally responding to her pleas, and the darkness coming back once again to drown her back into existence._

* * *

 **Okay so honestly tell me what you guys think. I know this chapter was a little short and I apologize for any grammatical errors! This is my first story so there will be some mistakes.**

 **Don't worry the story will eventually clear itself up and this little "dream" will start to make sense within the next few chapters.**

 **I can't wait to hear any feedback for you all.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. Trying to balance school, on top of work, on top of sports, and finding somewhere to write in between his hard. I promise to update when I can.**

 **Athens1399: Thank you so much! You're my first review and it honestly put a smile on my face. Thank you for the kind words.**

 **And thank you to those who also favorited/followed my story. It means a lot.**

 **Enjoy the new chapter!**

* * *

"Are you sure it wasn't Sebastian?"

Clary sat up from the training room floors and crossed her legs. "I'm positive it wasn't."

She watched Jace effortlessly throw a dagger into a target across the training room. The muscles in his back flexed slightly and he turned to face her. Clary studied his expression for a moment. It still amazed her how they always knew what each other was feeling based on their facial expressions. She saw the worry line start to form on his brow.

She continued, "Its going to sound weird, but I don't think the dream was a warning or anything along those lines. I felt like that girl was trying to tell me something. I just don't know what."

Jace made his way towards her and shrunk down beside her. His black runes seemed to be glowing through his gear; then again she always thought Jace was glowing.

"Maybe it was your subconscious messing with you," Jace offered. "Sebastian tried to convince you that you two were alike multiple times. The girl could have been you, but made to look like Sebastian because somewhere, you're starting to believe it."

Clary pondered a moment. It did make sense, yet that didn't seem to be it at all. After pausing for a moment Clary quietly said, "I don't know."

She laid back on her arms and put her head back; it was starting to ache. The training area suddenly seeming to be to big and too quiet.

Through closed eyelids, Clary heard Jace speak, "Your mind can be your worst enemy sometimes. I once had a dream that I was ugly and nobody wanted to come near me. Then when I woke up, I was back to my deviously handsome self and I realized the world would be okay. I was still beautiful."

Clary cracked open one eyelid to see Jace smirking at her. She pushed herself up and swung at him playfully. Leave it to him to try and make her smile by referencing his looks. Jace Herondale changed a lot over the past few months. Clary was fortunate to say that his spirit hadn't, however.

Jace grabbed her legs and dragged her towards him. She put her head on his shoulder, his black cotton shirt rubbing against her cheek.

"Why don't we do something horribly mundaneish today?" Clary looked up in surprise at Jace.

"Mundaneish? Interesting. Like what?"

"I don't know. Go for a walk in the park; go eat lunch; confess our love for each other in some public place to get approval from the world." Clary laughed.

"I thought we already confessed our love for each other?" Clary protested.

"Ah yes we did. However, it was not in public. You need to think of the dramatics darling." Jace said in between a deep sigh.

Clary swung at him again with laughter. Jace caught her hand this time however and brought it to his lips. "So is that a yes?" Jace mumbled.

"That's a yes."

* * *

Isabelle Lightwood looked outside her window to see Clary and Jace leaving the institute, hand in hand. A smile found its way onto her face. Her bond with Clary grew more by the day; combining that with her love for Jace, she couldn't be happier for the pair.

She flicked her long black hair over her shoulder, making her way over to the mirror. Today she chose a simple black tank-top, cut low enough to see the ruins along her neck and chest. As spring started descend into summer, she only felt that it was appropriate to allow her skin to breathe. Her leather black pants hugged her wonderfully, like always; and her black boots gave her just the edge she needed. Her raven hair was brushed back into a ponytail, cascading down her back. Her pale skin glowed around the black outfit and she wondered what Simon would think of her ensemble today.

 _Simon._

She cursed herself silently. She found herself thinking more and more about Simons approval lately. When had Isabelle ever cared about what a boy thought of her? Regardless, everyday she caught herself choosing her outfits based on what she thought he would like. She even went so far as to look at different band shirts in hopes she could find one he enjoyed.

She caught herself missing him more than she had in a while. After his transformation into a Shadowhunter, he was barely around anymore. Training after training occurred for him. Not being raised as a Shadowhunter put him at a disadvantage. He wasn't able to grow into the culture like Isabelle or Alec had. He had to be taught at an older age now, which required hours of his time.

A sharp knock at her door drew her out of her daze as Alec poked through he door, clearly in a hurry.

"Mom called us to the library. She sounded as if something was wrong." Alec exclaimed to Isabelle, slightly out of breath.

Her gazed flickered to the door then back to her brother. Worry started to creep up her spine. "Maybe something with the faerie courts?"

Alec looked doubtful. "I don't know Izzy. We better go. Where's Jace and Clary?"

"They left a few minutes ago. Leave them, Clary didn't seem in the best mood this morning. We can fill them in later."

With a quick nod, Alec disappeared out the door. Isabelle chasing after him.

* * *

They were at the library doors within a few moments and pushed them open to reveal their mother, Maryse Lightwood, standing next to a hooded figure.

 _Hello Children._ A voice echoed in the pairs head.

"Brother Enoch, how are you? Is everything alright?" Alec asked.

Enoch fidgeted a little from under his robes, which was not like the Silent Brother at all. They were always known to be composed, relaxed, and always emotionless.

"Mom?" Isabelle's eyes flickered to her mothers to see the nervousness hiding within them too.

 _They're not children Maryse. Go on._

"Last night, Brother Enoch had a vision. Of a girl, who seemed to resemble Sebastian rising from Lake Lynn, and this morning, a few shadowhunters were reported missing. Their bodies were just recovered, broken and dismembered beyond recognition." Maryse explained through sorrow filled eyes.

Isabelle took a step back. "Its impossible. He's dead. His body was burned!"

Alec reached for his sister, trying to calm her. It couldn't be Sebastian. That much he knew. It seemed as if the Dark War had just ended, yet death was mocking him again. He felt the pang of anger boil up. Why couldn't their lives just be happy? Then again, what Shadowhunters life is?

"Could it be the Seelie Queen trying to attack us because of the rules we set after the Dark War?" Alec asked hopefully, as his gaze shifted between his mothers and Brother Enoch.

 _I do not know child._ The sound of doubt clear within his voice. _But whatever it is, I feel trouble approaching along the horizon._

* * *

 **I hope you liked the new chapter. Again, everything will work itself out eventually within the upcoming chapters.**

 **Until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! So sorry for the late update. Im finally back and with a new chapter!**

 **Thanks again so much for the feedback, the follows, and even the favorites!**

 **And thank you specifically to Kissing Rosalie, NuggetsOfDemigodWisdom, and Blue hippogriff! The support I'm getting from you three is amazing. Sorry to keep you in suspense for so long.**

 **Now onto the next Chapter!**

* * *

Clary should have known better. Everything had been _too_ perfect.

Jace was true to his word. Their date consisted of going to Taki's diner, which Clary ordered some Chicken Alfredo and Jace settling on a burger. The conversation was as always, effortless.

Other Downworlders were scattering around the tiny restaurant mingling. Clary saw a variety of werewolves, vampires, and faeries; one of whom happened to be Kaelie, one of the first faeries Clary had met. She remembered clearly the way Jace had flirted with her and how she had flirted back. The jealousy Clary felt in that particular moment ended up exposing her true feelings towards Jace, even though she had refused to believe it at the time.

Needless to say, when Kaelie walked by, Clary pulled Jace just a little closer.

The park was next; the trees were finally coming out of hiding, buds coming into full bloom and they seemed to dance with excitement as the couple made their way past.

Jace held Clary's hand the whole time, occasionally swinging it back and fourth between them. As they entered into the middle of the park, Jace threw her a playful smile, one that scared Clary because she knew what was coming next.

"Clarissa Adele Fairchild, I can no longer contain what I'm feeling," Jace shouted so that those in the park turned in surprise at the sudden outburst. "Months have passed and I know you have felt it to. The burning desire between us, the love that's growing bigger by the day, the connection I know will never fade. Your parents don't agree, but I don't care. I know we can overcome any struggle thrown at us. So I guess what I'm trying to say is, will you finally say yes? Will you make me the happiest man and spend the rest of your life with me?"

Speculators looked at Clary in anticipation. The smile plastered on her face fooled those around her into thinking she was in fact happy and taken by surprise at her boyfriends words, when in reality, she was just trying to suppress the laugh that was quickly making its way up her throat.

"Of course I will my love." Clary responded in the thickets British accent she could muster. Jace's smile was hiding a laugh as well.

Applause shook the air around her as individual whopped in congratulations. Jace gladly accepted every handshake and hi-five aimed his way while Clary was thrown around in hugs.

Finally parting away from the chaos, Jace and Clary sprinted away giggling.

"The accent was a nice touch." Jace said as he threw his arm over Clary's shoulders once they were back in the busy New York streets.

"Dramatics rights darling?" Answered Clary in the same accent; and with smiles on their face, they made their way back towards the institute.

When they entered through the gates and headed up the stairs, Isabelle and Alec met them at the top. Clary knew those expressions all too well, and without another word, the four of them went up to Isabelle room in silence, Jace's arm tightening on her shoulders gently before dropping.

* * *

Simon was already waiting for them in Isabelle's room. Regardless of the bad blood between them in the beginning, Jace had grown quiet fond of Simon, even though he would never admit that of course. Then again, he had no choice now considering him and Isabelle were slowly becoming a thing. What thing exactly? He couldn't be sure considering the pair was still figuring that out themselves.

Jace studied his sister. She was always calm, collective, hidden. Being with her for so long, he was able to pick up on little habits, for example, the slight tap of her fingers against her pants indicated nervousness, something really uncommon for Isabelle.

Jace was the first one to break the silence, "So I'm all for starring at each others gorgeous faces, mine in particular, but whats going on?"

Looking at his Parabatai, Alec sighed and began telling the events that unfolded while he was away.

Jace listened closely to his story, of Brother Enoch appearing, of his warnings, and finally of his visions. He eyes flickered to Clary when the girl who looked like Sebastian was mentioned and watched her shoulders tense. He averted his eyes quickly before anybody could see. He wasn't sure if Clary was going to tell about her dream or not, and he didn't want to give off any signs that he knew anything until he knew her decision, but he should've known better. Looking up, Izzy was looking intensely at him, then at Clary. Nothing gets passed Isabelle, Jace silently scolded himself for thinking otherwise.

When Alec had finished, Isabelle jumped in before anyone could say anything else. "So spill."

"Spill what?" Clary answered back quickly.

"Whatever it is you and Jace are trying to hide, terribly might I add."

Alec's eyes flickers back and forth between the trio. "Clary?" He asked.

With another sigh, another story began. Clary explained every detail she could about what she remembered. Isabelle, Alec, and Simons eyes grew wider with each explanation. She explained the lake, the floating girl who reassembled her brother so clearly, the dress, the golden leaf crown, and finally the feelings Clary felt during it all.

"When I first entered the dream, I felt the way I always do when I get a nightmare, cold. And yet, the minute I saw her, I didn't feel afraid anymore. As if she wasn't something to fear, but actually something beautiful and peaceful." Clary concluded.

Silence met her for the next few minutes. She saw the gears working in everyone's head, trying to comprehend what she had just told them.

"Two very similar dreams," Simon started. "Not just by anybody, but by a Silent Brother, and the girl who would regularly gets visions from an angel, this isn't just a coincidence is it?"

"No Simon I'm afraid not." Replied Isabelle. "Question is, what do we do now?"

"If we get involved, we would have to tell mom, and by telling mom, we unintentionally tell dad, who would then tell the rest of the Clave considering he's Inquisitor now." Alec said while rubbing his eyes. Jace noticed the bags underneath.

"Fair point, so then we don't tell Maryse, we work quietly on this." Jace said next.

"Absolutely not." Alec exclaimed back. "Whenever we try to hide things from the Clave, it blows up in our faces."

"But we always win don't we?"

"That's not the point Jace."

"Enough." It was Clary who intervened. "My dream, my decision. And I say we work quietly on this."

"Shocker there, did we really not expect her to side with Mr. Perfect?" Said Simon.

"Aww you think I'm perfect? Really Simon your obsession with me is becoming a little too much for me to handle. Should I just kiss you already and get it over with?" Jace replied with a sly grin.

"Oh shove it you smug bast—"

"Be quiet and let me finish!" Clary said. "If we do come up with anything, and that's a big _if_ , then we will take it to Maryse. Sound fair?" Clary exclaimed looking at Alec.

"Fine."

"Izzy?"

"You know I've never liked following the Claves stupid laws. I'm in." She said.

"Alright then. Let's head to the library, grab as many books as we can, and start researching in Isabelle's room." Clary said.

"Um so what exactly are we researching?" Simon asked.

"That is a very good question."

* * *

After a few hours of coffee and getting nothing from the books, Isabelle popped up.

"I got something!" She exclaimed.

Clary, and the rest of the team quickly gathered around her. "What is it?" She asked.

"When you were explaining the golden crown, I couldn't help but think about how beautiful it sounded and also familiar. I don't know why I didn't think about it before. The leaves, you said the crown was made out of golden leaves woven together right? Out of all the creature we've ever encountered, who loves nature and golden things the most?"

"Faeries." Alec answered reluctantly.

"Exactly, so I decided to look into the Fair folk and came across this. Look familiar Clary?"

Isabelle flipped over the book, and sure enough the crown from her dream was right there on the page. Clary reached for the book to study the picture more as Isabelle continued.

"Apparently this crown is given to those the Seelie Queen favors most as a token of appreciation. It is made from the leaves surrounding her throne. Of course, these crowns are rare considering the Queen isn't very fond of most people, as we all know. It can only be made by her. Rumors are, that only two have ever been made. One for her lover and another for her child. Both of whom are rumored to have died by ways not mentioned."

"The Seelie Queen in love and with a child? I don't believe it." Simon said.

"I do. Maybe that's why she was always so interested in Clary and Jace's love life. Maybe a part of it was for manipulation, but another part could be more personal. She wanted to see the love she once had. Regardless, we know for sure now that this crown came from her court." Isabelle replied.

Clary looked up from the book and looked at Isabelle's face. The two in silent exchange of what needed to be done.

"So we're going to see the Seelie Queen?" She asked.

"We're going to see the Seelie Queen."

* * *

 **Dun Dun Dun. Well hopefully by now I'm speeding things up a little! Cant wait until the next chapter when things finally start kicking off.**

 **Until next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Before I begin, yes you guys have every right to hate me for not updating. I was actually thinking of deleting the story altogether but I decided to try and see it through. So if any of you are still hanging around, thank you and I'm sorry for taking so long! I will try to be more consistent with my updating.**

 **Thank you to those who read and/or reviewed on my last Chapter. Also, thank you Guest for pointing my error in the second chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Clary prepared herself for the shouting, for the reasoning on why going to see the Seelie Queen was a bad idea. She, instead, was met with complete silence from her companions, and that terrified her even more. Alec gaped between her and Isabelle with a look of horror. Simon stood near the window with his mouth slightly open forming a small _O_ , and Jace, pale-faced stared at Clary like she had two heads. It was so quiet, Clary was pretty sure she could hear her own nervous heartbeat.

Simon was the first to break the silence, "Even I know that is a terrible idea, and I still have trouble remembering my own name." He stated.

"Do you remember the times you went into the Faerie court?" Alec asked. His horrified looked was gone, replaced with a disapproving frown.

Clary saw Simon reach to scratch the back of his neck in clear discomfort. His memory had still not fully returned. Remembering specific events still took a while. He explained that when a topic comes up he can't quite remember, a feeling usually passes over him. When he first saw Clary again, he felt a wave of love, not intimate, not the way he felt when he saw Isabelle. When he first came back to the institute, he had a variety of feelings. Some, more pleasant than others. Right now, discussing the Queen, he felt nothing but hatred and even a little fear.

"Not really. I remember the way I felt when I was there, and I still stand by my statement that this is a terrible idea." Simon replied.

"For once I agree with the Shadowhunter." Jace finally pitched in. His cool façade was back, and Clary could see that his Nephilim instincts had taken over. She could see the gears turning in his head, calculating the next step, the best plan.

"'Shadowhunter?'" Simon asked.

Jace shrugged. "Just trying it out. You keep changing species on me. I have no idea what to call you now."

Simon just glanced at him. "How about Simon?" His voice, while a bit mocking, showed no anger. It seems he's finally getting used to Jace's comments.

Isabelle cut in before Jace could retort. "Yes, we all know she is a terrible person. But she seems to be the only lead we have right now, so I think its best we follow it." She had been so quiet that Clary forgot she was there.

"Izzy", Alec started, "You know what she did. How she allied herself with Sebastian. Not to mention the Cold Peace. We would be breaking laws. We could have our marks stripped, forced into exiled. Maybe even killed. There is no way we can even consider it."

"Not if we don't get caught." Offered Clary. "Not to mention we practically saved the entire Nephilim race, so they have to be a little lenient with us."

Alec's horrified looked returned. His gaze went to his parabatai, begging for some backup. But Jace's mind was somewhere else. He spoke, without really looking at them. Like it was just him in the room and he was thinking out loud. "Let's say for example, we do go. The only way to properly meet with the Queen is to be invited or there has to be someone waiting for us at the entrance. I doubt she will appreciate us showing up again unannounced. Not to mention she will probably still hate us for killing her knight and threatening her." His gaze flicked to Alec and then back to Clary.

"But what if we can send a message somehow?" She asked. "The Queen is known for always keeping an eye on things. Perhaps we can draw her attention and request an audience."

Isabelle shrugged. "It can't hurt to try." She looked back her brother, stepping toward him carefully. "Alec, if there is a threat, if a danger like Sebastian is approaching, we should be there to face it, and hopefully stop it. We've been through enough wars, enough deaths. Peace is not a luxury we have when being a Shadowhunter, but being a Shadowhunter also means facing those dangerous head on and protecting our own. If there is a threat, I don't want to be taken by surprise. We need to know what is going on and what we're dealing with." She stated softly.

Alec grabbed a strand of her hair and pulled at it gently. "Regardless if I say no, you're still going to go anyway aren't you?"

Isabelle smiled brightly like she had already won the argument, which Clary guessed she already did.

"Duh." She stated. "But it would be nice to have backup."

Alec's gaze slid to Jace. Jace smiled his arrogant smile and looked to Simon. Simon threw his hands up in exasperation. "Why do we always do the exact opposite of what were supposed to do?" he asked.

"Come on _Simon._ " Jace said mockingly. "You're not a vampire anymore. Live a little."

* * *

They all waited until night and made their way to the pond that held the entrance into the Faerie courts. The had all agreed that the best way to contact the Queen was to send a message through the door in and hope some faerie stumbles across it. Clary knew it wasn't the most thought out plan, but at least it was something.

The Lightwoods as well as Jocelyn and Luke thought the group had just went out to get food. Maryse, knowing of the disappearances and Brother Enoch's visions, made sure they all had at least one weapon on them and uttered words of caution as they were leaving.

They left the institute in their regular clothing but the minute they were out of sight, they stripped their garments to reveal their tough Shadowhunter gear underneath. Alec and Jace went into a bush to the left of them near the gate of the institute and retrieved weapons. Clary looked at Jace and raised her eyebrows. Jace just shrugged. "You never know," was all he said. Alec hung his bow across his back, Isabelle's whip was secured tightly around her arm as she handed extra daggers to Simon. He took them and strapped them into his weapon belt. A sight Clary was still not used too. She greatly took a short-sword from Jace and strapped it to her back as well as a few seraph blades she fastened around her thighs. They were not expecting a fight but like Maryse pointed out, it couldn't hurt to be prepared.

Once finished, they set out to the park. Upon nearing the lake, Jace halted abruptly, throwing his fist up in a silent command. Everyone halted in their tracks and looked towards the body of water. It took Clary a minute before she noticed the figure standing there, watching the group with calculating eyes. Her first initial notice was that the figured looked almost invisible. The only thing obvious feature was its eyes; honey colored. Glowing like embers that have yet to die down. Each of them either grabbed for their weapons or laid their hands on them, being able to easily grab them if need be. They moved as a unit, taking steps like they were on being. Clary wondered when that started happening. Perhaps it was just a Shadowhunter trait. An instinct more than training.

Moving closer she realized the figure was a female, and she was not invisible at all, but rather her skin was as dark and navy as the pond, making her blend into the landscape. Her hair was a dark brown, so dark it almost looked black. She wore a black, loose dress. It was unmoving, even though Clary could clearly feel the breeze around them, like the wind passed around the woman instead, as to not disrupt her beauty. Her appearance and clothing were so dark, maybe she meant to try and blend into the night. Her ears were clearly pointed. _Faerie_ Clary thought, and it didn't take her long to guess why she was there.

"Nephilim." She greeted. Her voice was so gentle that Clary thought she hadn't spoken at all. "I am Eolande. Sent by the Queen to come retrieve you. She has been expecting you."

"Of course she has." Mumbled Alec.

Eolande only glanced at him with disdain, like he was no more than a bug that she's swatted at that still keeps following her around. "This way." She said as she stepped back into the pond and disappeared underneath the dark surface and the moons reflection without so much as a ripple in the water.

Isabelle looked at Jace through uncertain eyes. "Let's hope you can still charm the Queen."

Jace straightened his back, threw on his lazy smile and said, "Izzy, such low faith you have in me. My charm never fails." Then he stepped forward into the water and vanishing. The others looked at each other for just a second, then followed after him.

* * *

Clary hated going through the pond entrance. She always emerged soaking, with her hair plastered to her face. She was sure she resembled a wet dog. She looked around and saw the others, soaking, but fine. Eolande, of course completely dry wasted no time and started walking towards the throne room.

Clary prepared herself. She did not know what type of mood the Queen would be in today. Or the type that she would be in when she saw the group of Nephilim's. She knew that she would get a sense when she saw the Queens thrown room. It often changed depending on her moods.

When they entered through a curtain like moss, it took her eyes a minute to adjust to the glowing of the room. Or more so the glowing of the snow that covered the floor. It was so bright, almost like the sun bounced off the snow, creating a blinding light. She looked around to see huge icicles hung from the ceiling directly above her. Like they were waiting to impale her. The walls were a delicate brown, untouched by the snowfall. She looked towards the center of the room where the queen sat. Today she was dressed in all white, equally matching her room. Her scarlet hair flowed widely around her shoulders. Her face held a predatory smile on it. Clary shivered. _Cold,_ she thought. The Queen is feeling cold today.

"My Queen" Eolande started. "I have fetched the Nephilim for you."

The Queen just simply waved her hand in a dismissal, and Eolande quickly scurried to the back of the room.

Jace took a few steps forward, bowing slightly. "Your Majesty. You look even more lovely than the last time I saw you." His voice took on that gentle persuasive tone it always did when he addresses her.

The smile never left the Queens face as she spoke. "Jonathan Morgenstern. You mean I was still lovely when you held a blade to my back in my own court?"

Jace regarded her with careful eyes, "Even more beautiful. Weapons do look good on you my Queen."

A faerie with yellow skin and blue, pupil-less eyes snarled at him and stepped forward. The Queen held up her hands and beckoned him to stand down.

She tipped her head back and let out a laugh. It sounded more like screeching to Clary. "I have to admit, I do miss your flattery son of Valentine. It does get awfully boring in my court."

Isabelle looking at the Queen with disgust. "He is not Valentines son." She snapped viscously. Simon stepped closer to Isabelle as Alec set a hand on her shoulder. A silent warning.

"Was he not raised by his hand? Fed by it? Trained by it? Blood is extremely powerful, but upbringings can hold just as much weight. He is as much Valentines son as he is Stephen Herondale's. You should do well to remember that." The Queen said, her gaze resting on Jace.

"Thank you for the wisdom my lady. But I am afraid we did not come here to discuss my bloodline. We actually found something in a book. Regarding a crown made of golden leaves. Do you know of such a thing?"

The Queens back straightened up quickly. "And what would you like to know about that?" the Queen hissed. As quickly as her mood changed, it returned back to her cool, calculated expression. "We Fair Folk have our secrets young Nephilim, some that do not concern you."

Clary stepped forward. The Queens attention snapped to her. Her stare was intimidating. She reminded Clary of a hawk who just found a small mouse in an open field.

"Clary." Alec cautioned. But she just stuck out her chin and spoke.

"We understand you have your secrets, as do we. I have no reason to trust you, but if I want some _clear_ honesty from you then I will be honest myself. I had a dream of a girl who resembled Sebastian rising out of Lake Lyn. She was wearing the crown Jace described and we know the crown originates from your court. We need to know who she is and the threat she imposes."

The Queen was silent for a long time. To Clary it felt like years before she spoke again. "If you want to know about your dreams then I suggest you ask your mother if Jonathan was the only child she birthed that day."

Clary's breathe caught in her throat. She struggled to keep her voice even. "Of course Jonathan was the only other child my mother had."

The Queen sat back lazily and smiled. "Well if that is settled then, I must ask you to take your leave. I have important business to discuss with my court."

Jace's mouth opened like he wanted to say something, then thought better of it and snapped it closed. Eolande appeared next to them as if from smoke and beckoned them forward, back through the moss. Jace bowed and thanked the Queen, and looked to the others to do the same.

As they were walking back, Clary sparred a look over her shoulder to see the Queen staring back at her. She raised her hand and threw it over her heart, much like the girl did in her dream. But this time, Clary didn't feel peaceful, not even in the slightest.

Clary felt the Queens gaze, like a burn to the back of her head. Unbeknownst to her, the Queens eyes were not the only ones watching. Green eyes peered from behind the curtains across the room and watched her until she exited the thrown room, and continued to watch the space, long after Clary had left.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Honest opinions please!**

 **Again I'll try to update more.**

 **Until next time!**


End file.
